A freezer door body of a refrigeration apparatus belongs to a drawer type with a slide rail, and due to cleaning requirements, the following three conditions need to be satisfied: normal opening or closure of the door body, removal of a drawer, and removal of the entire door body.
In the related art, the slide rail of the freezer door body of the refrigeration apparatus has only one snap for fixation, and the snap is located inside the refrigeration apparatus, which is inconvenient for operation; furthermore, after the snap fails, the entire door body may be brought out easily when the door body is pulled out to remove the drawer, which causes damages; moreover, since the snap is located inside the refrigeration apparatus, operations cannot be visualized, but only depend on feelings, which is very difficult and hence has room for improvement.